Knights of the zodiac
by oBleer
Summary: Todos os signos tem seu guerreiro,o problema é quando são mulheres,e são mandadas proteger uma cidade perdida de pecados...


**Hinata Pove**

12 signos,12 guerreiros...ou guerreiras!.

Quando nascemos uma sabia veio a nossa cidade é falou que 12 bebes sagrados escolhidos por deus teram que proteger o nossa pais da tinham que se manter puros,esse foi o problema pois as mães não queriam dar seus filhos,mas a sabia falou que seria 12 mulheres,eu fui uma das escolhidas...  
Ela pegou um papel velho e falou que iria falar o nome das escolhidas,de inicio todos a chamaram de louca pois era impossivel ela saber dos nomes dos bebes.!:

Velha estranha:Aries-Haruno Sakura!  
Mãe:Eu não voud ar minha filha a uma velha louca!.  
Velha E.:não sou louca sou apenas uma servidora do senhor!  
Pai de S:Vamos queria de o bebe a ela.

Ela um pouco insegura entregou-lhe o beber a um ajudane que a colocou em um berço de ouro.

Assim foi até os outros bebes.

Fomos criadas em um palacio,nosso quarto ficam muito logem são 600 degraus para chagar até eles mais com nosso treinamento podemos usar o poder dos nosso signos cada signo tem um poder diferente ai estão os nomes e os signos designados a nos.

Aries:Sakura  
Touro-Ino  
Gemeos:Aya e aye  
Cancer:Karin  
Leão:kimota  
Virgem:Hinata  
Libra:TenTen  
Escorpião:Temari  
Sargitario:Amatsuk  
Capricornio:Imatsu  
Aquario:Misa  
Peixe:Konan

Part II : Confusão é Quando juntamos os Signos

A cada 1.000 anos acontece uma guerra que muda o mundo...mentira isso é so clichê de filmes ¬¬

Me chamo hyuuga hinata tenho 16 aninhos e sou a protetora do signo de Virgem,e vou contar a minha historia a vocês.

Bom quando eu tinha acabado de nascer depois do natal( que presente ) Yuara –chan ( a velha Malu...ah! é maluca mesmo ¬¬)veio a ''nossa'' cidade e nos levou para um treinamento de 100 anos so que quando agente completasse 16 anos voltaríamos a terra  
Para passarmos por uma prova de resistência,sim vamos ver todos os pecados humanos e teremos que resistir...

Bom isso não foi bem minha historia so um resumo do que vai acontecer Agora vou apresenta minhas amigas irmã.!

*Sakura Haruno*  
Signo de Áries 16 anos  
SÍMBOLO DA AUDÁCIA  
Sakura: Eu busco a mim mesma.

ME chamo Sakura sou do signo protetora de Aries,sou um POUCO impassiente mais busco acreditar em min mesma.!

*Yamanaka Ino*

Signo de touro 16 anos  
SÍMBOLO DA PRODUTIVIDADE  
Ino:Eu busco a mim mesmo através do que possuo

Me chamo Ino sou do signo protetora de touro,sou um POUQUINHO deseconomica u.ú O QUE TA OLHANDO TE METO A MÃO U.Ú, ja falei que sou calma?

*Aya e Aye Uchiha*

Signo Gemeos 16 anos  
SÍMBOLO DA INTELIGÊNCIA  
Aya e Aye:Eu busco a mim mesmo através do que penso.

Aye:Bom primeiro eu me chamo Aye e sou protetora do signo de gemeos,bom na vdd é eu e minha irmã Aya,eu so a mais velha entom meu cabelo é curto aya a mais nova tem o cabelo mais longo.

*Karin *

Signo de cancer.16 anos  
SÍMBOLO DA IMAGINAÇÃO  
Karin:Eu busco a mim mesmo através do que sinto

Me chamo karin,e sou a melhor proterora de todas sou MUITO melhor que aquela sem graça da hyuuga!

*Kimota*

Signo de Leão 14 anos  
SÍMBOLO DA SOBERANIA  
Kimota:Eu busco a mim mesmo através do que gero

Kimota:sou a mais nova do grupo,sou a protetora do signo de leão,por ser a mais nova terei que esperar mais uns 2 anos pra descer na terra.!

*Hyuuga Hinata*  
Signo de Virgem 16 anos  
SÍMBOLO DA ASSIMILAÇÃO  
Hinata:Eu busco a mim mesmo através do que analiso

Bom Vocês ja me conhecem desde o primeiro capitulo ^^

*TenTen*  
Signo de Libra 16 anos  
SÍMBOLO DA JUSTIÇA  
Tenten:Eu busco a mim mesmo através do que associo

Me chamo tenten e sou apaixonada pro esportes,enquanto as outras usam seus poderes pra chegar em seus quartos eu subo os degraus correndo,essas preguiçosas ¬¬

*Sabuko no temari*  
Signo de escorpião 16 anos  
SÍMBOLO DA RENOVAÇÃO  
Temari:Eu busco a mim mesmo através do que desejo.

Ignore minha vida e volte as suas u.u

Hinata:descula a temari-chan ela ta de mal humor n.n

Temari:Eu num estou de mal humor apenas gosto que ninguem saiba da minha vida

Hinata:Mas temari...

Amatsuk:Meninas ta na minha vez...

T/H(temari e hinata):desculpa..

*Amatsuk*

Signo de sargitario 15 anos

Amatsuk:SÍMBOLO DA CULTURA

Amatsuk:Eu busco, portanto existo

Assim como a kimota sou a nova do grupo descerei junto com a kimota a terra daki a 2 anos,sou a protetora do signo de sargitario.

*Imatsu*

Signo de capricornio 17 anos  
SÍMBOLO DA REALIZAÇÃO  
Imatsu:Eu busco a mim mesmo através do que concretizo

Sou a imatsu e sou uma das mais velhas do geupo eu a konan e a Misa,ja descemos a terra um anos antes das meninas e deve diser que foi MUITO divertido ainda mais quando vc conhece um pirulito laranja ''inoscente''...

*Misa*

Signo de aquario 17 anos  
SÍMBOLO DO PROGRESSO  
Eu busco a mim mesmo através da fraternidade

Assim como a Ima-chan flou sou uma das mais velhas do grupo e sim descer a terra e MUITO divertido...

*Konan*  
Signo de peixes 17 anos  
SÍMBOLO DO HUMANISMO  
Eu busco a mim mesmo e não busco a mim mesmo

As meninas ja falara tudo..

************************************WOW************************************

Yuara:MENINAS POR FAVOR!

Todas pararam de brigar e prestaram atenção no que a sua mestre falava

BOm como vocês ja sabem hoje faz um ano que vcs chegaram e hoje tbm é o dia de vocês descerem a terra Imatsu misa e konan tbm irar com vocês para explicar como vive os humanos e meninas vocês ficaram apenas um mes,la vocês teram alguns ''alunos'' que vocês devem ensinar tudo que aprenderem e sua motivação e seu simbolo!Seja o que tiver lar por favor não se deixem cair na tentação conto com vocês.!

Depois do discurso de Yuara as meninas foram a seu aposentos descansar pois sua aventura logo irar começar!


End file.
